Atlantis: The Lost Empire Credits
Directed by *Gary Trousdale *Kirk Wise Produced by *Don Hahn *John Musker *Ron Clements Screenplay by *Tab Murphy *John Musker *Ron Clements Story by *Kirk Wise *Gary Trousdale *Joss Whedon *Bryce Zabel *Jackie Zabel *Tab Murphy Original Score Composed by *James Newton Howard *Alan Menken Associate Producer *Kendra Haaland Art Director *David Goetz Artistic Coordinator *Christopher Jenkins Editor *Ellen Keneshea Artistic Supervisors Story *John Sanford Layout *Ed Ghertner Backgrounds *Lisa Keene CleanUp *Marshall Lee Toomey Visual Effects *Marlon West Computer Graphics Imagery *Kiran Bhakta Joshi “Where the Dream Takes You” *Lyrics by Diane Warren *Music by Diane Warren and James Newton Howard *Performed by Mya *Produced by Ron Fair, Sol Survivor and Robbie Buchanan Production Manager *Igor Khait Assistant Artistic Coordinator *Kirk Bodyfelt Manager, Digital Production *Aimee Scribner Caps Supervisors Scene Planning *Thomas Baker Animation Check *Barbara Wiles 2D Animation Processing *Robyn L. Roberts Color Models *Karen Comella Paint/Final Check *Hortensia M. Casagran Compositing/Digital File Services *James "JR" Russell Digital Film Print *Brandy Hill Technical Coordinator *Ann Tucker Paris Artistic Supervisors Backgrounds *Joaquim Royo Morales Visual Effects Supervising Animator *Thierry Chaffoin Production Design Character Design/Visual Development Story Additional Screenplay Material by *David Reynolds Layout Assistant Head of Layout *Tom Shannon Journeymen Key Assistants Assistants Blue Sketch Character Animation Milo Thatch Supervising Animator *John Pomeroy Voice *Michael J. Fox Animators Lyle Tiberius Rourke Supervising Animator *Michael Surrey Voice *James Garner Animators Kidagakash Nedakh Supervising Animator *Randy Haycock Voice *Cree Summer Animators Vinny Santorini Supervising Animator *Russ Edmonds Voice *Don Novello Joshua Sweet Supervising Animator *Ron Husband Voice *Phil Morris Helga Sinclair Supervising Animator *Yoshimichi Tamura Voice *Claudia Christian Animators *Marco Allard *Juanjo Guarnido Audrey Ramirez Supervising Animator *Anne Marie Bardwell Voice *Jacqueline Obradors Wilhelmina Packard/Fenton Harcourt Supervising Animator *Dave Pruiksma Wilhelmina Packard/Voice *Florence Stanley Fenton Harcourt/Voice *David Ogden Stiers Animator *Mike D'Isa Preston Whitmore/Cookie Farnsworth Supervising Animator *Shawn Keller Preston Whitmore/Voice *John Mahoney Cookie Farnsworth/Voice *Jim Varney Gaetan Moliére Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Voice *Corey Burton Kashekim Nedakh Supervising Animator *Michael Cedeno Voice *Leonard Nimoy Leviathan Supervising Animator *Mike "Moe" Merell Animators *Jay N. Davis *Brian Wesley Green Assistant Animator *Darrell Johnson Miscellaneous Animators *Georges Abolin *Chris Sauve *Bill Recinos Rough InBetweeners Character Sculptures *Kent Melton *Raffaello Vecchione Digital Production Model Development Supervisor *Bruce D. Buckley Motion TD *Paul Seidman *Carlos Cabral Model Development TD *Gary Telfer Modelers *Erica Cassetti *Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting Supervisor *Marcus Hobbs Look Development TDs / Lighting Artists Texture Map Painter *Sonserae Leese Production Software Supervisor *Robert Rosenblum Production Software TD *Robert Falco Scene Set-Up Backgrounds Digital Re-Touch Painters *Christine Laubach *Nancy Olivet Ramirez Clean-Up Animation Milo Thatch Lead Key *Alex Topete Key Assistants *Dorothea Baker Paul *Jesus Cortes Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Lyle Tiberius Rourke Lead Key *Tracy Mark Lee Key Assistants *Jacqueline M. Sanchez *Ginny Parmele Assistants *Kevin M. Grow *Annette Morel Inbetweener *Taik Lee Kidagakash Nedakh Lead Key *Juliet Stroud-Duncan Key Assistants *Steve Lubin *Sean Gallimore Assistant *Teresa Eidenbock Breakdown *Tao Huu Nguyen Inbetweener *Margaret "Mac" Spada Vinny Santorini Lead Key *June M. Fujimoto Key Assistant *Celinda S. Kennedy Assistant *Marty Schwartz Breakdown *Cynthia Landeros Joshua Sweet Lead Key *Marianne Tucker Key Assistant *Susan Lantz Assistants *Mary Measures *Donald Parmele Inbetweener *Suzanne Hirota Helga Sinclair Lead Key *Florence Montceau Assistants Breakdown *Céline Papazian Audrey Ramirez Lead Key *Ruben Procopio Key Assistant *Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Assistants *Chan Woo Jung *Edward Murrieta Breakdown *Frank Dietz Wilhelmina Packard/Fenton Harcourt Lead Key *Stephan Zupkas Key Assistant *Karen Hardenbergh Assistant *Diana Coco Breakdown *Adam York Preston Whitmore/Cookie Farnsworth Lead Key *Margie Daniels Key Assistant *Jamie Bolio Assistant *Doug Post Breakdown *Nickolas M. Frangos Gaetan Moliére Lead Key *Nancy Kniep Key Assistants Kashekim Nedakh Lead Key *Martin Korth Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Miscellaneous Lead Key *Marshall Lee Toomey Key Assistants Assistant *Kris Heller Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators *John Armstrong *James DeV. Mansfield 3D EFX Supervising Animator *Michael Kaschalk Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Breakdown Editorial Associate Editor *John K. Carr First Assistant Editor *Carol Folgate Assistant Editor *Mary Blee Avid Assistant Editor *Bill Shaffer Animation Editors *James Melton *Hermann H. Schmidt Casting by *Ruth Lambert, C.S.A *Mary Hidalgo *Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast (in Alphabetical Order) *Gaetan Moliére: Corey Burton *Helga Sinclair: Claudia Christian *Milo Thatch: Michael J. Fox *Lyle Tiberius Rourke: James Garner *Preston Whitmore: John Mahoney *Joshua Sweet: Phil Morris *Kashekim Nedakh: Leonard Nimoy *Vinny Santorini: Don Novello *Audrey Ramirez: Jacqueline Obradors *Wilhelmina Packard: Florence Stanley *Fenton Harcourt: David Ogden Stiers *Young Kida: Natalie Strom *Kidagakash Nedakh: Cree Summer *Cookie Farnsworth: Jim Varney Additional Voices *Jim Cummings *Patrick Pinney *Steven Barr Loop Group Solo Vocalists Atlantean Language Developed by *Marc Okrand Speech / Dialect Coach *Susan Hegarty Production Production Manager, Paris *Coralie Cudot-Lissillour Administrative Manager *Maggie Walsh Production Accountant *Andrea McCarthy Paul Assistant Production Managers Story and Sweatbox *Todd J. Winton Editorial *Catherine A. Jones Layout *Tone Thyne Animation *Connie Nartonis Thompson Digital Production *Alaina Yohe Backgrounds *Daniela Mazzucato Clean-Up *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Visual Effects *Michele Mazzano Production *Kevin Wade Paris Animation *Frederika Pepping Paris Clean-Up *Etienne Longa Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds *Alexandra Skinazi Caps Management *Manager Color Models: Holly E. Bratton *Manager Disk Space and Retakes: Brenda McGirl *Assistant Manager Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin *Assistant Production Manager Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy *Assistant Production Manager Color Models: Julie Vieillemaringe *Assistant Manager Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon *Assistant Manager Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf Scene Planning Scene Planners Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry *Laura J. Jaime *Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check Assistant Supervisor *Karen S. Paat Senior Checker *Mavis Shafer Animation Checkers 2D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisors *Karen N. China *Gareth P. Fishbaugh Digital Mark-Up *Lynnette E. Cullen 2D Animation Processors Color Models Assistant Supervisor *Ann Marie Sorenson Color Model Stylists Paint Assistant Supervisors Color Model Mark-Up Registration *Karan Lee-Storr *Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Paint Mark-Up Painters Final Check Assistant Supervisor *Teri N. McDonald Final Checkers Caps Compositing California Unit *Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales *Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Florida Unit *Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske *Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing Camera / Film Recorder Operations Quality Control *Chuck Warren Reuse & Stock Librarian *Vicki L. Casper Music Orchestrations by *Jeff Atmajian *Brad Dechter *Pete Anthony *Frank Bennett *Jon Kull *James Newton Howard Electronic Score Produced by *James T. Hill Score Conducted by *Pete Anthony Choir Conducted by *Nick Ingman Score Recorded and Mixed by *Shawn Murphy Additional Engineering by *Jonathan Allen *Bill Schnee Song Engineered by *Mike Ross Song Mixed by *Dave Pensado Supervising Music Editor *Jim Weidman Music Editor *David Olson Temp Music Editor *Mark Green Manager of Music Production *Shawne Zarubica Music Production Manager *Tom MacDougall Music Technology Manager *Andrew Page Music Production Coordinator *Deniece Larocca-Hall Music Production Assistant *Joel Berke Music Contractor *Sandy De Crescent Choral Coordinator *Isobel Griffiths Choir Master *Natural Voices, London, England *Jenny O'Grady Music Preparation *Jo Ann Kane Music Service *Dakota Music Service, Ltd. Mya appears courtesy of *A&M Records Production Assistant to the Producer *Patti Conklin Production Secretary *Charles “Chip” Church Administrative Assistants *Kathleen Violet Grey *Kelsi Taglang Production Coordinators Communications Coordinator *Troy Alan Knutson Video Reference / Dialogue Recording *Shari B. Ellis Video Reference / Sweatbox *Jeffrey Moznett Caps Production Coordinator *Kirsten A. Bulmer Caps Administrative Coordinator *Rikki Chobanian Paris Production Coordinator *Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Additional Visual Development Additional Animation Additional Rough InBetweeners Additional Digital Production Additional Backgrounds Additional Clean-Up Animation Additional Visual Effects Animation Additional Caps Additional Production Support Additional Production Accountants Video Reference Cast *Kida: Jennifer Burns *Helga: Dawn Heusser *Stunts: Dan Speaker *Milo: Tone Thyne Video Reference Crew Camera *Al Vasquez *Tom Smith *Randy Yamanouye Costumes / Props *Akeime Mitterlehner *Alison Schmidt Technology Managers Manager, Media Group *Thomas Moore, Jr. Manager, Management Applications *Kevin J. Hussey Manager, Systems Software Development *Graham S. Allan Manager, Systems *Jeff Rochlin Manager, Technical Support *Mark Dawson Manager, Technical Services *Mark M. Tokunaga Manager, Traditional Animation Software *Todd Scopio Senior Manager, Software *John Henry Brooks Render I/O Technology Support Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Lori Korngiebel Post Production Coordinator *Katie Hooten Post Production Manager *Sue Bea Montgomery Post Production Administrator *Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith Video Post Production Coordinator *Robert H. Bagley Post Production Engineer *Michael Kenzi Tomizawa Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Sound Designer and Supervisor *Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers *Gary Rydstrom *Tom Johnson Original Dialogue Recordist *Doc Kane Supervising Sound Editors *Michael Silvers *John K. Carr Assistant Sound Designer *Shannon Mills Sound Effects Editors *Ken Fischer *David C. Hughes ADR Editor *Michael Silvers Assistant Sound Editors *Marcie Romano *Steve Slanec Foley Editors *Mary Helen Leasman *Susan Sanford Foley Artists *Dennie Thorpe *Jana Vance Foley Editor *Tony Eckert Foley Recordist *Frank “Pepe” Merel Sound Effects Assistant *Dee Selby Mix Technicians *Jurgen Scharpf *Juan Peralta Re-Recordist *Brian Magerkurth Machine Room Operators *Travis Crenshaw *Gabriel Guy Additional Dialogue Recorded by *Jackson Schwartz *Tom Maydeck *Vince Caro Black and White Processing *John White Color Timer *Terry Claborn Negative Cutters *Mary Beth Smith *Rick Mackay Title Design by *Brian King End Credit Titles by *Buena Vista Imaging Projection *Don Henry *Ken Moore *Deem Rahall Telecine Operator *Robert J. Hansen Prints by *Technicolor® Produced and Distributed on *Eastman Film With Special Thanks To Remembering our friend Jim Varney And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: Category:Credits